Memórias Intactas
by lizziecamp
Summary: Addison está de volta ao Seattle Grace Hospital por algumas horas, porém, inesperadamente encontra alguém que fez parte do seu passado. Será que o passado seria capaz de mexer com ela!


**Memórias Intactas**

_N/A: Esta fanfic é baseada mais ou menos na sétima temporada, quando Amelia aparece pela primeira vez em Grey's Anatomy._

Eu podia dizer pela tempestade que caía sem sinal de trégua que havíamos pousado em Seattle. Respirei fundo, estava há minutos de seguir para o hospital, e cada vez que eu precisava adentrar ao Seattle Grace Hospital era uma avalanche de emoções que me tomava. A insegurança de não saber o que encontrar misturado ao tempo horrível característico de Seatlle fazia com que eu quisesse desistir no mesmo instante. Mas não podia. Não deveria._ Maldita hora que eu, feliz com um canudo de formada em mãos, fui fazer aquele juramento. _Tudo em nome dos pacientes...tudo...ah, caramba, eu só queria uma tarde na praia sob o sol delicioso da Califórnia...seria pedir demais?

_Ok, Addison, ossos do ofício. _Eu tentei me convencer conforme fui seguindo a multidão de passageiros que desembarca no aeroporto principal de Seattle. Não havia bagagem, apenas uma mala de mão e a esperança da cirurgia não tardar mais que dois dias. Embora conhecesse aquele caminho decorado, peguei um taxi que me deixou bem em frente ao hospital, não tinha tempo para passar no hotel, se eu tivesse sorte, teria tempo de parar na cafeteria e tomar um pouco de café.

- Addison! É tão bom vê-la aqui! – A voz acompanhada de um leve sotaque latino se fez atrás de mim, e quando me virei fui tomada por um abraço forte de Callie. Acabei sorrindo, essa era um dos poucos motivos que eu ainda considerava fazer operações em Seattle Grace, os poucos amigos que haviam me restado por lá. – Você andou tomando mais sol...ou foi um daqueles bronzeamentos artificiais? – Ela disse a última parte sussurrando, como se fosse segredo, tipicamente Callie, eu diria, o que fez com que eu acabasse rindo.

- Não, nada de artificial! Meu bronzeado é natural agora...- Abri mais o sorriso quando ela me deu um beijo no rosto de boas vindas. Ok, confesso, eu estava quase me sentindo em casa a essa altura. Sem me dar a chance de dizer mais nada, Callie segurou meu braço e foi andando em direção a cafeteria. No caminho, explicou.

- Eu não tenho tanto tempo...uma visita pós operatória...ai...- Ela suspirou sem paciência, me lançando um olhar cúmplice. – Você sabe como eu odeio estas, os pacientes estão tão grogues, mas ainda sim arrumam tempo de resmungar sobre algo... mas eu quero saber como está a sua vida na Cidade dos Anjos! – Callie falava apressadamente, mas aos poucos eu fui me acostumando novamente a embarcar no seu ritmo.

Quando chegamos na cafeteria, percebi alguns olhares curiosos em minha direção, ao que parecia eu sempre seria a Ex- Dra. Shepherd. Era tão difícil assim aceitar que eu era a Dra. Montgomery? Até eu já havia aceitado. Suspirei, e quando me dei conta já estávamos sentada em uma das mesinhas, por sorte, o local não estava tão cheio.

- As coisas não parecem terem mudado tanto por aqui...- Arrisquei, quando percebi Callie ligeiramente ansiosa adoçando a bebida.

- Mudaram! – Ela exclamou de vez, me encarando com os olhos escuros.

Surpresa por sua reação, acabei rindo levemente e antes de perguntar o que havia mudado, tomei um gole do café.

- O que...

- Você tava certa! – Callie exclamou, e desta vez ela sorria, o que fez com que eu relaxasse um pouco. Quando se é médico, a primeira coisa que passa pela cabeça ao ver uma pessoa ansiosa para trazer alguma notícia, é que provavelmente é coisa ruim.

- Certa? Sobre o que...

Não consegui terminar de falar. Callie começou a rir desenfreadamente.

- Eu não sei como você percebeu antes de mim da outra vez que esteve aqui, mas eu totalmente sou...

- OMG! Você e aquela açougueira?! Eu sabia...dava pra dizer...

- Não, Erica? Não, pera...quer dizer, sim, eu fiquei com Erica...mas...

- Outra? Já?! – Exclamei, me divertindo ao ver Callie confusa com qual pergunta responder, se atrapalhando nas respostas.

- Ei, calma! Sim...eu estou namorando uma mulher, não, não é a Erica...é...- Os olhos escuros se desviaram do meu e encararam ao longe uma moça loira deslizando pelo chão...eu...podia jurar que ela tinha rodinhas nos pés.

Surpresa, encarei Callie, não deixando de poder provocá-la mais uma vez.

- Eu já totalmente consegui identificar o seu tipo. Elas são iguais. Quer dizer, a não ser pelas rodinhas... – Callie fez uma careta, dando um soco de leve no meu braço e eu acabei rindo. – Ai...ai...ok, eu parei! Elas não são iguais...mas você tinha que ter visto sua cara de assustada.

Houve uma pausa de silencio, e ambas tomamos um gole de café, quando de repente pude sentir minhas expressões mudarem. Abaixei o copo de café, e Callie logo percebeu.

- Addison? – Ela indagou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – O que...- Pude perceber seu olhar acompanhar o meu em uma moça ao longe que tentava escolher a bebida no balcão. Podia sentir que minhas mãos haviam gelado, e tinha quase certeza que meu rosto havia perdido toda a cor, pálido. Não consegui responder por alguns instantes. – Addy...- Callie tentou mais uma vez.

- Desculpa eu...- Minha voz era baixa, quase sem vida, bastante diferente do que costumava ser.

- Quem...quem é ela? – Os olhos de Callie foram mais uma vez para a moça, e rapidamente corri para enxugar algumas lágrimas que insistiram em descer por meu rosto.

- Ela...ela é a minha cunh-...ex cunhada. – Engoli em seco, desviando os olhos de Callie e tornando a tomar mais um gole.

- Sim, eu sei...ela é Amelia Shepherd...a caçula deles, eu esbarrei com a ceninha dela e Derek lá em cima...mas o que ela...

- Nada! – Mordi meu lábio inferior, talvez com o tempo eu não soubesse mais disfarçar as coisas, ou pelo contrário, talvez eu nunca viera a saber. Passara tantos anos sem notícias da Amelia que cheguei a acreditar que ela estava morta, e agora, de repente ela havia surgido ali, em Seattle Grace. Callie permaneceu me encarando, e fui obrigada a segurar minha nuca, apertando-a levemente pelo nervosismo. Rapidamente encarei Amelia mais uma vez, e depois meus olhos encontraram os da morena a minha frente, que ainda esperava por uma resposta. -...eu a conheci quando ela mal havia se formado na escola e...

De repente, conforme fui narrando aquelas minhas memórias que por tanto tempo haviam sido sufocadas, escondidas e repreendidas, os fatos foram vindo à minha cabeça como se tivessem acontecido ainda ontem.

- Hmmm...eu quero só ver você arrebentar nesse palco! – Sorri para Derek, eu e ele estávamos juntos não fazia nem quatro meses e pela primeira vez eu veria um show de sua banda. Derek era um recém formado, havia acabado de começar a fazer residência, enquanto eu ainda tinha três anos pela frente na Faculdade de Medicina.

Ele sorriu e me roubou um beijo.

- E você vai levantar ao final do show e gritar para todo mundo que você tem o melhor namorado do mundo?! – Ele perguntou, com um daqueles sorrisos de hipnotizar. Eu já havia tido outros namorados, mas nada como Derek, carinhoso, atencioso, inteligente...ele era basicamente o que qualquer caloura da medicina desejava.

- Hm...eu posso pensar no seu caso? – Sorri de uma forma sapeca, enquanto ele alisou as madeixas lisas do meu cabelo ruivo.

- Obrigado por ter vindo aqui essa noite...significa muito para mim! – Percebi seus olhos azuis transmitirem toda sinceridade que ele passava, e foi inevitável não sorrir, não roubar-lhe mais um beijo.

- Quando a banda sobe no palco? – Indaguei, ainda próxima, ainda abrigada em seu abraço.

- Temos umas quatro bandas ainda pela frente...topa...beber alguma coisa?! – Ele me apontou o bar.

Concordei com a cabeça e para lá seguíamos. Havia apenas um banco vago no balcão, que Derek havia cedido à mim.

- Hm, além de namorar um médico formado, baterista...meu namorado ainda é cavalheiro? – Brinquei com ele, enquanto o garçom nos buscava duas cervejas.

- É, alguns tiram a sorte grande na loteria...

- Eu acho que além de tudo aquilo, meu namorado é ainda bastante convencido...

- Já ouviu falar que a fama faz a cabeça? – Ele brincou mais uma vez.

Não tive tempo de responder, porque desta vez, uma garota lhe agarrou pelo pescoço, fazendo com que no mesmo instante em me colocasse na posição de defesa.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Imagina se eu perderia o primeiro show do meu maninho! – Só então quando a garota desastrada, que parecia tropeçar nos próprios pés, levantou a cabeça e me encarou, pude perceber a incrível semelhança com Derek. Eram os mesmos olhos azuis, alguns traços semelhantes, a única coisa que diferenciava era sua pele, que conseguia ser ainda mais pálida que a de Derek. – Uaaaau! Quem é a ruivona? – A moça gargalhou, estava visivelmente alterada, e pude perceber o rosto de Derek tornando-se vermelho, não sei exatamente se por vergonha ou raiva.

- Você ainda não tem vinte e um...como conseguiu...? – Ele parou de falar, já que a moça, no instante em que começou a tocar Believe da Cher.

Amelia levantou os braços para cima balançando o corpo no ritmo da música. Apesar da primeira impressão ser de que ela era desengonçada, dançando ela conseguia ser incrivelmente mais harmoniosa, e percebi que meus olhos acompanharam alguns de seus movimentos, até Derek, irritado, segurá-la pelo braço.

- DO YA...DO YA BELIEVE IN LOVE AFTER ALL?...- Ela cantava com os pulmões.

- Você não deveria estar aqui! – Ele insistiu mais uma vez.

- Uma moça tem seus truques para conseguir adentrar a uma balada, irmãozinho! – A garota piscou, se divertindo. Seus olhos azuis pareciam ainda mais brilhantes que antes.

- Amelia, você...- Derek havia alterado a voz, pela primeira vez eu havia o visto assim, e eu não sabia exatamente se ia até ele, ou se não me metia naquela briga de família.

- Vai mesmo brigar comigo aqui? Na frente da sua namorada? – A garota o provocou de um jeitinho espevitado.

- SOME! ...SOME DA MINHA FRENTE, SOME! – Sua voz se alterou ainda mais e diversos olhares encararam aquela briga entre irmãos, eu me aproximei, pela primeira vez, encarando a garota de perto, mas me dirigi para Derek.

- Derek...está tudo bem...nós..

- Não, ela é uma criança! Pode ter idade, pode estar para entrar na faculdade, mas sua mentalidade é de uma criança! – Derek levava insistentemente a mão até o rosto, limpando o suor, ainda bastante irritado, enquanto a jovem mal conseguiu encará-lo novamente. Eu não a conhecia bem, mas pude perceber o quanto ela havia ficado ofendida. Sem que eu tivesse a chance de tentar me aproximar, a morena saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro.

- Ela...ela...

- Deixa ela! – Derek me interrompeu, apoiando-se no balcão e virando de uma vez a cerveja.

- Me deixa tentar,...por favor? – Nossos olhos azuis se encontraram, e ele acabou concordando, provavelmente porque sabia que eu iria do mesmo jeito.

Eu segui direto para o banheiro e no terceiro reservado, escutei um choro. Podia estar errada, mas arrisquei que ali estava ela. Bati levemente na porta.

- A ruivona se chama Addison...- Tentei fazer uma brincadeira para quebrar todo aquele clima, mas sem ter coragem de afastar a porta de fato.

- Você não deveria estar aqui. Ele vai ficar sem olhar na sua cara algumas semanas, meu irmão é uma marica sensível. – Disse a garota, enquanto eu ouvia barulho de comprimidos serem revirados em algum recipiente, um frasco talvez. Fiquei preocupada, e tentei apressar nossa aproximação.

- Eu posso entrar?

- E por que você ia querer? Ele te mandou aqui para me vigiar, foi isso?

- Não, eu acho que arrisquei mesmo que ele fique sem falar comigo as várias semanas.

Percebi a porta em que eu estava encostada ser destrancada, e suspirei de alívio. Amelia abriu a porta, afastando-a, para que eu pudesse entrar. Nos encaramos, e ela já não parecia mais aquela garota toda feliz que há pouco estava dançando.

- O que é isso? – Indiquei com a cabeça para o frasco de comprimidos.

- Você disse que não era vigia...- A moça deu de ombros, naquele banheiro sem praticamente termos espaço para respirar, a presença do corpo dela me fez sentir uma sensação estranha, diferente. Acabei sorrindo de canto.

- Ok, sem ser vigia...- Levantei as mãos, querendo dizer que era inocente.

- Eu estou comemorando...- Ela confessou, e apesar de achar estranho a revelação, tentei não aparentar.

- Sim...eu acabei de saber que passei em Medicina...- A garota sorriu de canto, e apesar de aquela ser a melhor noticia que alguém poderia receber, seus olhos não mostravam todo o orgulho, na verdade vi lágrimas inundando-os e logo rolando pelo rosto da moça ao mesmo tempo em que ela correu em pegar um dos comprimidos.

Segurei seu braço, me arriscando, mas tentando impedi-la de inferir aquela capsula, e inevitavelmente o espaço entre nós havia sido diminuído.

- Você não deveria comemorar assim. – Sussurrei para ela, estávamos tão próximas que podia sentir sua respiração abafada próxima de mim, o calor do seu corpo. Limpei as lágrimas do rosto da moça.

- Tudo que eu queria era ser como eles, como qualquer um dos meus quatro irmãos...mas Derek, em especial, sempre foi meu exemplo...e...ele...só consegue me enxergar como se eu fosse aquela criança de cinco anos que perdeu o pai e...- Amelia começou a se confessar, a deixar as palavras e todas as amarguras irem saindo, a medida que eu a tomei em meus braços, abraçando-a, querendo protegê-la.

- Dói...sabia? Dói aqui dentro...- A menina apontava para o próprio coração. – E nenhuma dessas pílulas, não importa quantas eu tome, não fazem a dor passar...- Eu escutava seu choro baixinho, mas confesso que palavras me faltavam, tudo o que eu conseguia era abraçá-la, e mantê-la ali, perto de mim.

- Você deveria ir...- Ela disse baixinho, mas não se afastou do abraço.

- Eu sei. – Mas eu também não havia me afastado, não sei exatamente se meu medo é que ela corresse para aquele frasco, ou era de soltá-la.

Nossos olhos nos encararam e desta vez eu soltei meus braços daquele abraço, porém, senti sua mão segurar meu braço.

- Por favor...- Amelia pediu. – Eu só quero uma coisa...- Mas sua voz havia sumido, mais uma vez o espaço entre nós havia sido diminuído e seus lábios haviam encontrado os meus em um beijo. Eu havia sido pega totalmente desprevenida, logo eu, a rainha das palhaçadas, das brincadeiras e de fazer as pessoas ficarem sem graça, me vi ali, encabulada naquela situação íntima. Eu havia beijado uma garota. Ou melhor, uma garota havia me beijado. Isso se quer havia passado pela minha cabeça. Mas o que mais me incomodava não era isso, o que mais me incomodava era o fato de eu ter sentido meu corpo arrepiar. Aquela sensação era completamente errada, não era? Não só ela era uma menina, mas eu tinha um namorado, que por sinal, era irmão dela.

Não durou muito, eu sei que quando nossas bocas se afastaram eu desejei por mais. Se quer consegui encará-la, abri rapidamente a trinca do banheiro e só a escutei sussurrar atrás de mim.

- Obrigada.

Não consegui olhar para trás, para frente, para o lado...eu não sabia onde colocar a cara, na verdade. Quando cheguei na pista de dança, no palco Derek tocava com a banda, não sei se ele percebeu eu ali ou não, mas eu sabia só de olhar de longe que a raiva dele ainda não havia passado.

Minha relação com Amelia sempre foi complicada. Eu vivia dizendo a mim mesma que não poderia me envolver, afinal, ela era minha cunhada, mas antes que eu pudesse perceber nós já estávamos juntas e a cada mês que eu tentava me livrar mais daquela relação, mais eu me via envolvida com ela.

No meu ano de graduação da faculdade, quando eu estava terminando de colocar a beca para o juramento, Amelia invadiu meu quarto. Não se importou de eu estar totalmente pronta, muito menos se importou que minha colega de quarto poderia chegar a qualquer instante. Me tomou em um beijo, sem me deixar escolha.

- Amelia...por favor...- Tentei me afastar, me esquivar, era errado e eu não sabia viver com aquela culpa mais.

- Eu amo você! Eu amo você! – Ela continuava a sussurrar, segurar meu rosto, como se implorasse que eu a encarasse.

- Eu também a-...- Mas minha fala parou no instante em que detectei suas pupilas levemente dilatadas. – Você tomou aquelas coisas de novo...não foi?

- Addie eu...

- Fala a verdade! – Insisti, percebendo meus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Eu não podia mentir mais para mim mesmo a essa altura, eu a amava, mas uma relação entre nós era extremamente inviável.

- Você não está comigo por que eu sou uma mulher não é? Depois que você pegar o diploma, o idiota do meu irmão vai te entregar um anel de noivado e ...e..

Ela continuou a falar, mas era informação demais para eu processar, eu não fazia ideia dos planos de Derek.

- Não! – Exclamei, mas sabia que não havia convencido ela. - O problema é que você...como eu vou poder...como vamos poder ter algo...como você quer que eu te ame, se você não se ama?

Novamente Amelia tentou me beijar, mas eu afastei o rosto dela do meu, desta vez fui eu quem o segurei, de leve, com carinho.

- Você vai ser a minha garota sempre, sabe disso...mas eu não posso, eu não posso estar com você assim. – Sentia o choro subir pela minha garganta. - Sua inconstância...eu venho tentando, buscando te ajudar a se equilibrar durante todos estes anos...e você não se ajuda. – Amelia também chorava e pouco a pouco eu tentava enxugar suas lágrimas. Selei seus lábios e percebi que ela descia a alça do vestido que eu trajava.

- Me deixa te amar uma última vez?! – A voz dela saiu embargada em choro, mas talvez eu também precisasse daquela última vez. Por que mesmo que não confessasse naquele instante, eu aceitaria o anel de noivado que Derek estava prestes a colocar em meu dedo, eu não poderia viver como vinha fazendo estes últimos anos. Era a hora de um ponto final.

Quando voltei a encarar Callie, percebi o quanto meus olhos estavam embargados em lágrimas. Senti a mão amiga segurar a minha, me dar apoio, sem julgar uma palavra do que eu havia contado, e de certa forma, me senti aliviada por ter confessado aqueles segredos a pessoa certa, a amiga certa.

- Depois daquela noite antes da formatura, nós nunca mais tivemos nada, ao mesmo tempo que em meu coração sempre teve algo. Pouco nos encontrávamos, e quando nos encontrávamos, eu era obrigada, pela família de Derek, a considerá-la, assim como eu considerava todas as outras três irmãs deles, uma irmã minha. Eu nunca a vi assim, como irmã, posso te garantir isso, mas sempre a vi como um pedaço de mim. As últimas notícias que havia tido dela é que Amelia ainda não havia se recuperado, que cada vez estava seguindo por um caminho pior e...

- AMELIA! AMELIA! – As exclamações de Derek fizeram com que eu parasse a história no mesmo instante. Tanto meus olhos, quanto os de Callie seguiram de onde vinha as exclamações. Era Derek batendo na porta de um dos banheiros do refeitório. Meus olhos encontraram os de Callie, e não precisei dizer nada, ela entendeu que eu iria tentar ajudar.

- Por favor, não...- Pedi a Derek, apoiando a mão em seu ombro, querendo que ele se afastasse da porta. Derek me encarou, e apesar do suspiro, se afastou.

Bati levemente na porta, ignorando todas as pessoas curiosas ao redor.

- Eu não quero falar com ninguém! – Exclamou Amelia e pela sua voz eu podia dizer que ela estava alterada.

- A ruivona se chama Addison...- Sussurrei baixo, usando as mesmas palavras que fizeram com que ela abrisse a porta uma outra vez.

Funcionou. Ao menos a porta foi aberta. Eu adentrei ao banheiro e a situação foi bastante estranha, eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer, por isso, acabei engolindo em seco.

- Você me acha louca, não é? Como todos os outros? Acha que eu sou uma viciada? – Sem ter tempo para respirar, ela ia engolindo capsula a capsula. Segurei seu braço, impedindo que ela ingerisse mais uma.

- Não, eu acho que você é a Amelia...e que você deveria mostrar para eles a mulher que eu conheço...a mulher que eu conheço quando você não está sobre efeito...- Meus olhos se desviaram para o frasco em cima da pia e joguei, sem hesitar, ele na privada.

- NÃÃO! – Ela exclamou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas antes que Amelia pudesse ter tomado qualquer atitude drástica, ou qualquer loucura, a abracei forte, como eu costumava fazer antigamente em situações similares. – Me solta você...- Ela tentava argumentar, mas em certo ponto sua voz simplesmente sumiu.

Ficamos em silencio até a respiração de Amelia voltar ao normal.

- Ele te deixou, não foi?...eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, se você...

Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ela parou de falar, apesar de voltar alguns instantes depois. Sempre fora assim, uma matraca em forma de gente.

- Você nem me ama, por que está aqui? – Amelia rebateu, ainda na defensiva.

- Você está certa...mas só em um aspecto. – Suspirei. – Eu te amo, Amelia, acho que vou sempre amar...mas você tem razão, eu não deveria estar aqui.


End file.
